1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an inside out wallet providing a compact design that can be carried in a front pocket with paper money accessible on the outside and completely in view.
2. Description of the Related Art
Despite the numerous designs of wallets that have been developed over the years, there is no convenient, inexpensive wallet specifically designed to carry paper money completely exposed on the outside face of the wallet, allowing for easy access, and containing additional pockets to carry additional cards.
Standard billfold wallets contain bills inside the wallet. This requires the user to fold open the wallet and reach into some type of pocket to withdraw the desired bills. It is often hard to distinguish between dollar denomination and requires several steps to withdraw and insert bills. This type of wallet is typically designed to be carried in the hip pocket or in a suit coat pocket. It is unsuitable to carry in a front pocket, where it is less apt to be lost or pick-pocketed, due to its bulk.
For convenience, money clips are often used to hold bills together. They are less bulky than traditional wallets, however, money clips restrict the user from carrying additional cards, such as credit cards and a drivers' license.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,443,392, issued to Lampert, discloses a one-piece billfold with the bills partially exposed. The bills are partially contained within a pocket formed by an extension which is folded into position over the bills so that the bills are still constrained within an enclosed section. There are no individual compartments or pockets to hold additional cards.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,752,976, issued to Goldstein, discloses another wallet variation that has the bills partially exposed. Again, this wallet is designed to partially hold bills within a pocket and does not leave the bills completely exposed. To insert bills into the wallet, several flaps must be folded away. The bills are placed inside and the same flaps must be folded again over the bills. This process is complicated and time consuming. Furthermore, there are no individual compartments or pockets to hold additional cards.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,659,419, issued to Klein, discloses still another wallet variation that only exposes the end of the bills. A pocket flap must be drawn back to further expose the bills.
An efficient, inexpensive to manufacture, easy to use wallet specifically designed to carry paper money completely exposed on the outside face of the wallet is not found in the prior art.